Some high performance computing architectures are adopting a model of physical disaggregation of computing resources. Disaggregated resources may then be combined logically, e.g., by control plane software, to define virtual compute resources, sometimes referred to as composed servers, or more broadly as composed computing devices. Such a model enables computing resources to be assigned dynamically to computing tasks in accordance with resource requirement of the computing tasks.
Computing systems which implement a disaggregation model may implement a pooled memory model in which physical memory is disaggregated into a shared memory pool. The shared memory pool may be managed by a shared memory controller, which assigns memory from the pool of memory to composed servers. Accordingly, techniques to manage pooled memory resources may find utility, e.g., in memory systems for composed computing devices.